Happy Birthday
by Darkmiror
Summary: How do you thank someone without letting them know? Arthur has discovered there is more to Merlin and Agravaine then he had known and he is having trouble figuring out how to deal with them. Side story to Overheard by hujwernoo. No slash.


Hi fellow Merlin fans! This is a side story AU off the first chapter of another fic called Overheard by the very talented hujwernoo. It is a great fic and I definitely suggest reading it if you haven't. It's really awesome! If you're not up for that yet, I do have a brief summary of it below this:) You can also try reading this fic completely on its own if you'd like:) If you do this please let me know what you think. Actually let me know what you think no matter what:)

**Special thanks to Blonde Pickle Mule and TigerInTheMoonlight. Bow to the wonderful betas.**

**Also special thanks to any and all who have reviewed, favorited or followed either of my other stories. You guys are amazing!**

**Merci beaucoup hujwernoo!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin. This is probably for the best.**

_Short summary of chapter 1 of Overheard:__  
__Arthur, Gwen and the Knights plan to surprise Merlin for his birthday by ambushing him with warm wishes as he cleans Arthur's weapons. However, the cheerful plan is ruined when instead of picking up his master's blade, Merlin sadly picks up the recently deceased Lancelot's sword. To further complicate things Agravaine finds Merlin and reveals that Merlin has saved Arthur's life many times before giving the manservant an ultimatum; stop protecting Arthur or be killed. Naturally Merlin refuses to stand aside and threatens to kill Agravaine should any harm come to any of his loved ones. The chapter ends with the birthday ambushers still in their hiding spot and completely stunned._

To say that today had been strange was an understatement Arthur wasn't even going to entertain. Not two hours ago he had been crammed in a supply closet with four other people anticipating surprising his, admitted only in his mind, best friend. Only to have the moment crushed resoundingly, upon learning his uncle was a traitor to the crown who actively seemed to plot his nephew's death and that his useless manservant was, in large part it seemed, the reason he was still alive to have been hiding in said supply closet in the first place. It had, _was_, shaking Arthur's entire world.

How could two people he thought he knew so well behave so unlike themselves? Yet the odd behavior Arthur perceived had seemed normal to both Merlin and Agravaine. Expected, even. Did he know either of them at all?

Now Arthur was watching Merlin going about his chores as though Lancelot's death wasn't still weighing heavily on his shoulders or that he'd received a death threat mere hours before. It was so disconcerting that Arthur wasn't really sure how to process it, so he decided to put it to the back of his mind. For now he had something else he had to focus on; how was he going to thank Merlin and deal with Agravaine? Even though that same question had been going through his mind over and over again for hours now, it still sounded strange to him. _Thank_ Merlin? _Deal_ _with_ Agravaine? The concepts seemed too strange to be real and yet, somehow they had become his reality.

It was obvious that both men knew of the others loyalties and plots but how was Arthur going to deal with them? Agravaine was his _uncle_. Even after hearing first hand how he planned on killing him, Arthur still found it hard to not trust the man. He was Arthur's only living blood relative (Morgana didn't count). He had been there for Arthur when he had suddenly been handed a kingdom with no one to show him how to keep it running. All his training had seemed to count for little when his moment of ascension suddenly arrived and Agravaine had been there to help him with that burden.

Merlin had too, Arthur belatedly realized (and Gwen). He had been there supporting Arthur, listening to his problems, writing his speeches, giving him advice, acting like an idiot and as though noting had changed and Arthur was just beginning to see how much that had helped him. Where everyone else had looked to him for leadership and guidance and treated him differently, Merlin had continued treating him like he always had and being that steadfast support Arthur had come to count on him for. And Merlin had done it all out of pure loyalty, not to the crown, but to Arthur. The royal wasn't sure yet what Agravaine's angle was but he would find out.

Arthur desperately wanted to ask Merlin about what had happened earlier. How long had this been happening? Why was it happening? Exactly how many times _had_ Merlin saved him? Most importantly, why hadn't Merlin told him?

Unfortunately, Arthur figured he could answer that last one on his own without Merlin's help, probably correctly too. Merlin was a servant and even though he was the Regents personal manservant, he still was only a servant. Agravaine was a Lord and a blood relation to the royal family. Even if Merlin had accused Agravaine of treachery who would have believed the words of a servant over that of a Lord? Arthur was ashamed to admit that he probably wouldn't have believed Merlin either. Agravaine had helped him so much and if he hadn't seen and heard it for himself he would not have believed his uncle capable of having such a cold and uncaring side.

How was it that someone as loyal and kind and now apparently brave, as Merlin could only attain the trustworthiness of a servant, despite all he did and had proven himself trustworthy of, and Agravaine could be a Lord who was instantly trusted and listened to based on his title alone? Had the Round Table taught him nothing!

He needed to thank Merlin. If Arthur could, he would make Merlin a Lord right there, regardless of if he'd like it or not, (and then force him to tell him everything) but he couldn't. So he'd have to settle for something smaller, but what? What would Merlin really want and appreciate? Arthur tossed his mind back over his memories as he watched Merlin go around the room collecting his prince's scattered clothes and suddenly he knew. It was perfect and it would give him time to figure out how to deal with Agravaine as well. Brilliant!

"Merlin you may go. Take the rest of the day off." Arthur said as he returned to his paperwork, pleased with himself for finding such a good solution. After all there was hardly a week that went by without Merlin complaining multiple times about being over worked or wanting a day off.

Merlin stopped mid-pickup and stared at Arthur like he had just sprouted an extra head.

"What?"

"Is your hearing failing you, Merlin?" Arthur asked in exacerbation as he looked back up at his stunned servant. That had been too hasty, Arthur realized, he never just _gave_ Merlin a day off, but he couldn't take it back now, nor would he if he could (Merlin deserved this!), but he still didn't like being questioned over it.

"I'm not sure Sire. I think I heard you say I had the day off but that is impossible. I'm fairly positive the Great Prince Arthur doesn't even know how to say such words." Merlin said, still with that stunned look on his face.

Forcing himself to remain calm (an increasingly challenging task), Arthur replied, "Then your overly large ears are working fine. Now go."

"Arthur are you felling ok?" Merlin was getting concerned now.

"Yes, I'm fine," Arthur ground out.

"You sure?"

"Yes Merlin!" Arthur shouted though it seemed not to faze the servant, who just kept staring though now the look was becoming suspicious.

"What are you doing?" Merlin asked suspiciously, looking the prince over.

"Attempting to not throttle my manservant."

"Why don't you want me around?" Merlin was standing with his back straight now, his piercing blue eyes trained on Arthur, trying to unravel his motives. Arthur barely held his mask in place. Since when had _Merlin_ become so perceptive?

"Right now, because you are annoying me," Arthur growled as he glared at his manservant. Was it really so hard to believe that he was just trying to be nice?

"Later then?" Merlin pursued.

"Merlin!"

"Why are you giving me the day off?" Merlin countered. The warlock kept replaying his earlier talk with Agravaine, of how much easier it would be to kill Arthur if he wasn't around. It sent a cold shiver crawling down his spine. Merlin's thoughts were going a mile a minute with theories to explain Arthur's strange behavior, from Arthur wanting time alone with Gwen to enchantments and death schemes.

"Because Gwen is forcing me to," Arthur finally relented, throwing his arms up in the air in defeat. Sure it wasn't a _completely_ true statement, after all Gwen had said no such thing, though she probably would want to see him, but Arthur would be dammed before he'd admit his reasoning was in large part, to say _thanks_. The other part Merlin didn't have to know about.

Merlin stared at Arthur again with that combination of surprise and confusion. Arthur's confession had stopped his frenzied mind cold. That had not been one of his theories, or even close to one.

"Why does Gwen want me to have the day off?" Merlin asked, thoroughly confused.

"I don't claim to know the inner workings of women's minds Merlin, I just know she'd want it," Arthur said with a shooing motion of his hand. God this was exhausting.

Merlin thought for a moment. Why would Gwen want him to have the day off? It wasn't a holiday, and he didn't remember making any arrangements to spend the day with her, so what? Was Arthur lying?

"Is there something special about today?" Merlin needed more information.

Arthur looked up at him in shock for a moment. Did the idiot really not remember that today was his birthday? Obviously not, Arthur thought judging by his manservant's behavior. Quickly masking his shock with his ever-present anger Arthur stood and shouted, "Merlin! If you really want to know go see Gwen!"

Merlin glared at Arthur, who returned the look, but figured he'd better go see Gwen and let the prince calm down. He'd just have to keep an eye out for Agravaine or for anyone- or anything- suspicious.

"Ok," Merlin said and began backing toward the door, his eyes never leaving Arthur's. When he grabbed the handle behind him he couldn't help asking one last time, "You sure you're ok?"

"Merlin!"

"Just checking," Merlin grinned and turned to go out the door, despite himself, a little excited for a day off and time with his dear friend.

"Merlin," The servant turned at Arthur's quieter tone. The prince seemed to hesitate for a moment.

"Happy Birthday," Arthur said meaning every syllable.

Caught off guard Merlin stared, rooted to the spot. Had Arthur just said that? It was his birthday? Suddenly their conversation made much more sense and yet none at all. Arthur was giving him the day off for his birthday?! A thousand emotions welled up inside the warlock from disbelief to suspicion to greatest joy and suddenly the confrontation with Agravaine earlier, his own exhaustion and worry, his guilt and sorrow over Lancelot, vanished. There was no way Arthur could say those two words with such sincerity for the sake of a plot or whilst under an enchantment (the latter more so because not many knew when his birthday was, let alone a random sorcerer or Morgana). In that moment, with those two simple yet sincere words, Merlin was reminded of just why it was he did all that he did.

The smile that lit Merlin's face was breathtaking. And heartbreaking. How could he smile like _that_ when mere hours before he had been cold and threatening death to Agravaine and lost in the depths of sorrow over Lancelot's death? How could someone who had admitted to purposely poisoning himself four separate times and promised to murder a man, smile like that? With such purity and happiness despite the burdensome secret and unseen battles he seemed to be waging. It killed Arthur to see it just as much as it elated and relieved him.

"Thanks Arthur," Merlin said shyly as he left the room, for once content with not making a smart remark. Feeling highly embarrassed but pleased with himself, Arthur fell back into his seat. He was exhausted. Would there ever be a day when he would understand his manservant?

Just before the door clicked shut, it reopened and Merlin popped his head back in.

"You sure you'll be o-"

"Merlin!"

With a final Cheshire grin Merlin closed the door just before the goblet struck, sure his grin would be plastered on his face for the rest of the day.

A/N: I love reviews:) Reviews make me happy and want to write more. They feed my muse and let me know you all are liking (or not) what I'm doing. Please review!

Merci beaucoup hujwernoo!:)


End file.
